Megatron (War)
Leader of the Decepticons. Bio Megatron is the founder of the Decepticon uprising, and their most well-known and feared leader. As a young, charismatic leader forged in battle and the heritage of war, he began to believe in a grand purpose for his race—it is the Transformers' glorious destiny to rule an empire which will span the universe. The opposite of his mortal enemy Optimus Prime, he feels great contempt for other Transformers who, he feels, betray their proud heritage by demanding peace and cooperation with weaker life forms. It is the destiny of the Decepticons to bring order to the universe through conquest, though in the millions of years since coining this purpose it remains to be seen how much of his mission statement is altruistic... and how much of it is mere words built to fuel warriors to further his desire for personal power. Megatron will attempt almost anything to achieve his goals, but his schemes are rarely in any way subtle. This is perhaps due to his arrogance, but his pride is not so strong as to dissuade him from abandoning a battle he is losing. He often shows dramatic examples of cowardice, concealed in rage. Although he isn't as physically strong as Optimus, his ability to analyse any situation and utilize it as a weapon makes the Decepticons deadly, so they can find energy sources almost immediately. Some would question his sanity, though these few are mostly now dead by his hands... or his fusion cannon, depending on his mood. Sometimes he uses his energon mace to strike them down. It does not matter how they die. Death by the hands of Megatron is an honour. History Prior to Transformers: War The awesomely powerful Megatron is, in many ways, a fallen hero. He rose up from the oppressed lower working castes of Kaon to become a champion in the region's illegal deathmatches, taking the legendary name Megatronus as his own. He called for an end to Cybertron's fractured society and told the downtrodden that freedom of self-determination was the right of all sentient beings! But absolute power corrupts absolutely, and Megatron's Decepticon revolution, like many such movements, ended up becoming a whole new tyranny. Powerful, charismatic, violent, and full of rage for any who would stand in the way of his ambition and drive, Megatron brought Cybertron past the brink of destruction. Now he and his former brother-in-arms Orion Pax fight on other worlds. Megatron never forgave Optimus for "betraying" him, stealing from the Council the rank of Prime which was rightfully his. He has reserved for his old friend the greatest honor possible: glorious death at his hands. Once the Autobots began to leave Cybertron in search of Energon & somewhere else to call home, Megatron ordered the same thing. Among his particular search party were his scheming 1st Lieutenant Strascream, loyal scientist 2nd Lieutenant Shockwave, equally-loyal communications officer Soundwave (including his min-cons Ravage, Laserbeak, and Frenzy), the slightly egotistic medical officer Thundercracker, recon officer Barricade, and the teleporting prankster Skywarp. This brought his sights to Earth, which was teeming with energon & similar to what was Cybertron in terms of government. Weapons *Cybertitanium Sword (right) *Fusion Cannon (right lower arm) Trivia *Frank Welker reprised his role as Megatron. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers: War Category:Transformers: War Characters Category:Transformers: War Decepticons Category:Decepticon Leaders Category:Articles by Trachodon56